


G is for Gunplay

by TrashBunny



Series: Hiccup/[character] Kink Alphabet [7]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup stays at home in a narcotic induced stupor while his kind of boyfriend-kind of abuser works hectic hours at a job he hates. Coming home gives him the chance to take out his anger on Hiccup by introducing him to a new 'game'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Gunplay

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a correlation to my and my partner's unpublished Addiction AU plot-line. However this can be read independently.

Hiccup opened his sleepy eyes to look for the glowing digits of the digital clock that illuminated the time across the room on the cable receiver. He couldn't tell what time it was, his vision was too blurry. Defeated in his quest to discover the time Hiccup let is head rest back against the couch pillow again. Toothless was curled up on his slow rising chest, his sleek black tail wrapped neatly up to his little pink nose.

He was lying on the couch in the living room, coming down from a blissful high trip. His head was still fuzzy and aglow with sparks of light that hazed his vision. His heart felt slowed and his lungs took too long to refill; but he didn't care. His pain was gone and he was ever so comfortably numb. His hollow feelings filled.

Letting his eyelids fall closed, Hiccup lifted one freckled arm weakly, it felt heavy and not quite there, though he managed to gently rest his hand on his cat's back and stroke him. He felt so soft and warm on his chest, the small cat's purring felt as if it vibrated through to his heart. It was all very soothing.

Hiccup fell into a rhythm of petting Toothless while his chest rose and fell, breathing in and out calmly and contently. He wasn't thinking of anything at all, he was just enjoying the numbing feeling of nothingness along with an undertone of mirth.

He remained in the repetitive state for a long while. Only leaving the pattern when he began to feel the effects of the pills wear off. The cloudiness of his mind started to fade, leaving the floodgates of his mind to open and fill with thoughts and concerns. Hiccup didn't want to think yet; it was too early for this. He wanted to feeling of not feeling to be back, he wanted his perfect moment back.

Hiccup opened his heavy eyes once again and looked bleary eyed around the room. He immediately wondered when Dagur would be back, or where he was even, no that didn't matter just when he would be back. When Dagur returned Hiccup could ask for more pills. Ideally he'd like to have them before the hollow feeling returned and the pain in his inflamed stump resurfaced.

Dagur liked to keep control over Hiccup's pills. After he started getting him more than he needed the red head never let Hiccup handle the bottle, he would only give Hiccup just enough to push away the pain and send him into a blissful stupor, just enough to keep him begging and desperate for more.

Desperate enough for Hiccup to forgo his pride and forget his own sense. He didn't care anymore. If Dagur wanted Hiccup on his knees with his mouth full of cock he would be there. If the other boy wanted to take out his anger and frustration with violence toward Hiccup, leave his freckled skin covered with blood and bruises, he would let him.

Hiccup would let Dagur do whatever he wanted, because Dagur had the pills.

Hiccup forced his eyes shut in hopes of holding on to the last of the joyful buzz that came with his high. His head was still fairly dizzy; when he closed his eyes he felt his head spin.

Hiccup thought he might have drifted off because he once again felt disenchanted from his body.

Though the last bits of serenity where soon diminished by the sounds of the waking world. The sound of keys turning a lock, the door opening, heavy foot steps that got louder as they approached. Followed by the sound of objects being dropped on the table; keys and a paper bag. Hiccup then heard the fridge open and the crack of a can. The heavy bootsteps continued their way to the couch where Hiccup lay.

All of the sounds told Hiccup that Dagur was home, and with that, his opportunity to fill the emptiness he was feeling.

Toothless tensed up on Hiccup's chest, his claws poking through Hiccup's thin shirt. Hiccup murmured words of reassurance to his cat while he stroked him.

Hiccup worded a greeting to Dagur, then opened his eyes to see the tall muscular red-head before him, wearing his thick leather jacket over his hospital scrubs with a beer can in his hand. He had a rather angry look on his face. He worked under his father Dr. Oswald as an intern. Dagur has expressed numerous times to Hiccup how much he detests his Father for making him follow in his shadow.

Today had probably been a bad day, perhaps he and his father got into a fight. Hiccup had been told that Oswald never listens to Dagur or cares about his ideas. He just shrugs him off and has him preform menial tasks around the workplace, so he wouldn't get in trouble or have any angry outbursts around patients. Dagur liked to vent to Hiccup about how much he hated it and his father.

“How was your day?” Hiccup managed to ask without sounding completely incoherent.

Dagur took a sip of his beer while looking down at Hiccup. “Fucking awful, my dad is an asshole like always, thinks I can't do shit on my own, treats me like a goddamn child then tells me to do shit better!” He said throwing his arms up. “Had me watch this disgusting old man chomp and smack his food so doesn't goddamn choke to death!” He vented. “Doesn't even let me do cool shit like draw blood or use the centrifuge.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Hiccup tried to sympathize through his growing headache.

“The fool can't even run a hospital-” Dagur prattled on about his day and his anger towards his dad, he spoke about some of his ideas to run the place better and different ways he could retire his father and such forth.

Hiccup tuned out, focusing on his growing headache. He sat up (causing Toothless to jump off of the couch) and started rubbing his temples while Dagur still went on about his ideas and angers.

The sound of Dagur crushing his beer can caused Hiccup to bring his attention back to the ginger. A devilish smile on his face.

“You know what would make me feel a whole lot better Hiccup?” He grinned, a twisted look in his eye.

“Let's play a game! That would cheer me up!”

“What kind of game Dagur?” Hiccup rubbed his head. From what he has experienced of Dagur's games, they usually involve knives and lighter fluid or violent wrestling matches that turned into rough sex. It wasn't so bad really. Hiccup thought. He was never seriously hurt he didn't think, and afterward Dagur would always give Hiccup some more pain pills to help him sleep.

Yeah he could deal with that. Maybe all Dagur wants today is a blowjob anyway.

“A new game, I have something to show you!” He laughed. “I can't believe I forgot about it.”

Dagur walked off toward the bedroom as Hiccup waited on the couch. He wasn't putting too much thought into the whatever thing Dagur was talking about. Hiccup was too focused on the piercing pain in his head, and the returning aches in his stump leg. His body was starting to hurt all over, he felt like he got hit by a truck. With a groan he flopped over, forgetting about Dagur in the other room.

Dagur returned shortly and tapped Hiccup on the head with something heavy and hard. Hiccup looked up confused then his eyes widened in surprise to see Dagur (now in jeans and a tank) holding a pistol.

A real pistol. Fear filled the boy and he shot up.

“Dagur what are you doing with that?! How did you get a gun?” Hiccup yelled out.

“This is what's we're going to play with Hiccup!” He laughed a throaty laugh.

Dagur jumped on the couch, crouching over Hiccup's lap. He pointed the gun at Hiccup's head.

“Th-this is crazy Dagur, you don't play with guns. That's like the first thing you learn, no fire, no eating strange berries, no playing with guns! Someone could get seriously hurt!” Hiccup shouted. He thought about his options in the moment, with out his prosthetic on he couldn't really run away from the madman. He doubted wrestling for the gun would end well and Dagur was too strong to try to knock him out.

Dagur moved closer to Hiccup. “Now, now, you trust me don't you?” He sat straddled on Hiccup's hips, bringing the pistol closer to Hiccup's face, it was mere inches away and Hiccup's heart was beating so quickly he thought he could hear it. Fear and anxiety replaced the aches and pains Hiccup felt in his head and body.

Dagur grinned with psychotic mirth as he brought the gun to touch Hiccup's panicked face, it was cold and felt like fear. Hiccup stifled a whimper as Dagur began to lightly trace the gun up his jawline and up his quivering cheek.

“Just play the game Hiccup.” Dagur spoke the phase Hiccup has come to memorize. He brought the gun down towards Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup's eyes quickly went from the gun to Dagur and back. Dagur gave a crooked smile and nudged the gun on Hiccup's lips.

“You want me to...”

“Suck off the gun with your pretty little lips.”

“You have to be kidding me Dagur, what if it goes off!”

“Do it.”

Dagur hit the gun against the side of Hiccup's face.

The pain from the blow sent sparks behind Hiccup's eyes. Before Hiccup got time to recover the metal collided with his face again. Not as hard as the first blow, more as a way of control. Pressing the gun under Hiccup's chin he used it to move the brunette's head upward so their eyes met.

“I gave you an order, Hiccup.” He said with a strained look.

Hiccup could not believe he was going to do this. He could practically hear his heart thumping violently in his chest. Every signal in his aching head shot up red flags, telling me not to do this. Not to put that dangerous weapon in his mouth while the trigger is in the hands of an unstable sociopath.  
  
But he did it.

The boy opened his mouth to allow the pistol room to enter. Hiccup kept himself from recoiling at the cold bitterness of the metal. The sensation made his teeth ache, for a moment he's glad he never had braces (despite his crooked teeth). He closed his eyes and swallowed awkwardly, the gun making him salivate. Hiccup moved his tongue over the pistol's head and shivered at the taste and chill it gave him. He continued to lick and suck on the gun as if he were giving it's wielder a blow job. Dagur chuckled amused.

Hiccup stopped a moment. The taste was awful, but all of his saliva and the heat from his mouth made the metal less frigid.

Suddenly his eyes flew open as he was jerked forward by a fist gripping the back of his head, he gagged on the gun now being shoved deep to the back of his throat.

“Keep it up, bitch.” Dagur hissed.

With Dagur's fist clutching his brown hair and the gun pointed in his throat Hiccup didn't really have a choice. He -partially choking- sucked on the pistol, lathering it in spit from his tongue. His annoyance with the discomfort nearly out-weighed his trembling fear.

“Okay that's enough.”

A strip of saliva connected Hiccup's lips with the pistol but it soon split as Dagur pulled the gun away from the trembling boy's mouth. Dagur lowered the gun away from Hiccup's head, absentmindedly letting his arm rest beside him. His eyes following the pistol Hiccup noticed Dagur's arousal pressing firmly against his jeans.

_Crazy bastard is into some weird shit._

Hiccup jerked his head out of Dagur's grip.

“Game's over, you had your fun.” Hiccup spat, filled with humiliation and frustration. God did his head ache.

“Oh ho ho, now Hiccup, I never said the game was over. You should remember who you're talking to.” Dagur shoved his pistol baring hand into Hiccup's crotch roughly, he pressed the slippery muzzle against his dick hard. Hiccup hissed out in pain.

“What was that? Who are you talking to? Me that's who!” He pressed the gun's muzzle harder into Hiccup's groin as he took his free hand near his own groin to rub himself over his jeans.

“I own you Hiccup. I do whatever the fuck I want!”

_He does._

Hiccup sucked in air sharply as Dagur rubbed the gun into his dick and thigh. It hurts and Hiccup swears it's going to bruise with the force he's using.

Everything is hurting now and the brunette wanted to vomit. He wanted those damn pills so desperately so that all of this agonizing pain could be over, his head would be clear and blissful, his pain would be gone, his body pleasantly numb, and he would forget he ever lost his leg. Nothing would matter. He would be _happy._

“Fuck, Dagur, okay! What do you want?” He shouted out. Dagur stopped grinding the gun momentarily after Hiccup's outburst. His twisted face brightened up. “I'm really hurting now Dagur, my head is killing me.”

“Now that's a good boy!” The ginger sing-songed. “I could fuck you, oh, or I could fuck you with this baby!” Dagur waved the gun. “I'll reward you after, don't you worry.” His attitude completely flipped. The man now seemed joyous in place of hostile aggression. He dropped his gruff dominant voice, replacing it with that ever so familiar childish tone and laugh he used when he was exceptionally happy about getting what he wanted.

“What if I blow you?” Hiccup asked exhausted. His lips were red and swollen from earlier. He did not want to feel anymore. He thought must have been starting to get really cold because he was shaking and felt itchy and uncomfortable. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. But the sudden promise of his 'reward' gave him a small spark to preserver.

Dagur set the gun down for a quick moment to give himself the freedom to open up the front of his jeans, giving his genitals some very much needed relief. He retrieved the pistol with one of his hands and continued to lightly palm at himself with the other.

“Nah, I want to fuck you.”

Hiccup groaned and shrugged his body. “I'm really not up for it, Dagur.” He brought his hand to his head, rubbing it aimlessly.

“Yes you are, you always scream for me.”

Dagur freed his hands once again, he moved to grasp Hiccup's thighs. The ginger pulled Hiccup on to his back and set his legs on either side of him. He made quick work of pulling off Hiccup's own jeans. In his haste Dagur bumped the freckled boy's left leg stump rather hard. Hiccup yelped in pain as stinging waves shocked up from his amputation and up his thigh. It has been a while since the accident but Hiccup still has pain in his leg. That's why he started taking the pills in the first place.

“Dagur, shit!” Hiccup screamed. He wanted to cry.

“Don't worry Hiccup, you can have some pills soon, then you can sleep!” He smiled as he threw Hiccup's pants and pulled his briefs out of the way.

“Dagur, I really-” Hiccup wanted to be dead.

Dagur quickly silenced Hiccup by gripping and digging his nails into his thighs. He raked them along his outer thighs, the action not only stopped Hiccup's worrying but earned Dagur a whimper.

Dagur smirked at Hiccup's reaction then said in a low breath. “You don't want me to go in dry do you?”

“I could just rip my way through and use your blood.”

“Dagur, what the fuck.”

“You forget who's in control, Hiccup.” Dagur said raising the gun Hiccup had almost forgot about. He waved it around in a false threat as he dug around his jean's pocket. Out of his pocket the taller man produced a small about three ounce bottle of liquid.

 _Someone was prepared._ Hiccup thought with a thin veil of disgust. He guessed Dagur had always assumed that the 'game' would dissolve into sex.

Well he wasn't wrong.

 

Even with three fingers working him open Hiccup still wasn't feeling up to it. His post high crash was really taking a toll on him now. He could feel himself breaking. The pain was worse and his body just felt sore and broken. He didn't want to move, or feel, or breathe. Moreover he didn't really want Dagur's dick inside of him either at the moment. But he gave up trying. Dagur was being mechanical with the strokes and stretching, merely opening Hiccup up for him.

Dagur released his fingers with a pop, the sudden cold air on his nether region gave the freckled brunette a shiver. Dagur hummed pleasantly as he readied his cock, he brought it to Hiccup's entrance and took a breath to calm his excitement.

Hiccup lay his head back, staring at the ceiling. He somewhat zones out as his nausea and migraine takes over him, he vaguely feels Dagur enter him. The harsh and hurried thrusts of Dagur's sexuality and the vice grip of his hands on Hiccup's thighs are hardly there. He merely acknowledges the ceiling with his blurring vision as his head spins, becoming more and more distant. But this spinning and light-headedness was not the kind Hiccup wanted.

He did not realize how long he was zoning out during the sex but he was brought back to the present with a few sensations. The sound of Dagur shouting. The pain of the other's nails digging deeper into his skin. Then the feeling of being filled and the eventual removal of the ginger's spent length from inside of him.

After he messily came inside of Hiccup, Dagur fell back slightly, resting on his heels and loosening his grip on Hiccup. He caught his breath and looked at Hiccup. The brunette did not seem to notice. Dagur called out to him but he gave no response so he raised his voice louder.

“What?” He rasped finally.

“Why didn't you moan or writhe like usual? I didn't enjoy the view of your vacant face the whole time y'know, would have been much better to see you all squirmy.” Dagur said with a hint of concern in his voice. Honest concern for Hiccup or concern for his own pleasure? Hiccup assumed the latter.

“I told you I wasn't feeling it.” Hiccup said harshly, covering his face with a forearm.

He felt Dagur get up from the couch then the sound of his pants being zipped back up.

“Kinda felt like I was fucking a dead body...” He started walking over to the kitchen. “I could get into that.” He chuckled.

Hiccup only exhaled.

 

Soon enough Dagur plopped himself back down on the couch next to Hiccup after trekking around the house for a few minutes.

“Hey wake up.” Dagur nudged Hiccup lightly.

Hiccup opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the other. Dagur was pointing the gun at his face again. He also had a brown paper bag in his lap and another can of beer.

“Get up, I got shit for you.” Dagur lowered the pistol as Hiccup sat up. At the change of positions he felt the ginger's liquids drip out of his backside uncomfortably. Hiccup brought his knees to his chest and rested his tired head on them.

“Here,” Dagur presented Hiccup with a burger wrapped in greasy paper. “If it's too cold, I'll throw it in the microwave.” Hiccup took it and murmured 'it's fine.'. Dagur took a bite of his own and shifted his legs in a more comfortable position.

“And I think you've earned these.” Dagur set his burger down and took one of Hiccup's dainty hands, he popped a few powerful narcotics in his palm and chuckled, then returning to his burger.

Hiccup sighed in happiness because soon the pain, the shakes, the anxiety, the nausea, the everything would go away. He thanked Dagur who smiled devilishly and took a drink of his beer.

“And you know what, the gun wasn't even loaded." He laughed. "But you did look hot sucking it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is still sort of on hiatus.


End file.
